The Day You Two Meet
by Loner72
Summary: Seme Reader X Uke HDWM Tsuna XD This is slight OOC lemon fluff Sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a one-shot between you and Hyper  
>Dying Will Mode Tsuna.I just love reader insert XD<p>

hope you enjoy it~

It was always a hush life for Natsu Sadwada he was the  
>look-alike of Tsunayoshi Sadwada. Tsunayoshi (or Tsuna for short)<br>was a successful business man and had almost the entire world in his  
>Natsu was not he was more like a shadow<br>who works in the dark for nothing at all.

Natsu just had enough of all the stress so he went out  
>to catch his thoughts.' I'm tired of being used I'm not a tool<br>I can do thing's myself I don't need them or him anymore!  
>Natsu was not paying attention so he bump on some one by<br>accident the person he bumped in to was you who just got  
>off of work. Amber eyes meet (ec) a small blush appeared  
>on Natsu face."Sorry are you ok? You ask the little<br>just blushed and hide his face."No I'm fine."

'Get it together Natsu she just bumped in to you  
>walk the other way."Um hey I know this might seem strange<br>but do have any idea what this Japanese right  
>so you can read this? You gave him a letter.<p>

After he translate the letter ,you started a conversation  
>and you two found out you had a lot in common<br>one thing lead to another and you kissed.

2 Weeks later  
>"Ah~Ah- can't take it any more I AH~ (yn)-Chan please slow down."  
>The brunette asked his girlfriend who was on top of him making him<br>moan like crazy."Natsu you know I love you but I won't slow down  
>remember you wanted this.<p> 


	2. The Time we Spend Together

"Ah~ (y/n)-Chan m-m-ore pl-ea-se I want more." The amber  
>eyed boy looked at you with lust oh how much he loves when you do this to him you<br>thrust your hips and his together once again."You know Nat-Kun  
>I love it when you beg your so cute." You whisper in his ear as you make him<br>moan his moan makes you aroused even more, you start  
>to lick every ounce of his body starting with those sweet spots."<br>I'm not going to let you out of this room for three days your mine Natsu."

That day you two spent it pleasing each other all day long  
>poor little Natsu passed out from too much pleasure.<br>You look at your adorable little Uke as he cuddle in a ball  
>and gets closer to you and whispers,"Thank you(yn) I  
>love you." You smile days like this make's you so happy<br>you get closer to him and wrapped your arms around him  
>He's yours and you are his."Love you too my dare little<br>Uke."


	3. The Kiss

"Hey my dare Natsu what is wrong? You look bored  
>is there any thing I can do to make you happy"?<br>At the sound of this Natsu turned his head around  
>so fast."We-ll how ab-out y-y-ou and me can-He was<br>cut off due you placing your lips on his.

Oh how you loved when he would beg for your touches  
>you to keep going and make his body feel pleasure that is why you<br>love him so much,you would never ever hurt him  
>that is why trust you with his feelings all because of love.<p>

"Ah~ Ah~'every day I find my self moaning wanting more of  
>(yn), I just can't stop she is the most wonderful person I  
>have ever meet that's why I find my self under her every day<br>asking for more.'

"Nat-Kun I want you to beg for it tell me just how much do you want it?  
>You ask seductively in his ear,you pulled back to his red face.'How<br>cute' you thought."I want it now."The amber eyed boy stated and sat up a little  
>and was looking at you full of so much lust."I want it so badly-"That's ok<br>my dare Nar-Kun you did enough here is your prize~ You put his legs  
>be hide you then thrust as much as you can in till your little Uke ask<br>you to stop.

"(y/n)-Chan can we take a break I think I really do  
>not use this anymore."The little brunette had said as he laid<br>in your giggled."You always say that but yet you  
>always ask me to do this for you."He just blush and hide his face in<br>your breast."I will always love you Natsu." "Always? even when I'm  
>not good enough." "Yes even when you are not good enough."<br>You smile and then reach down for a kiss from him."Good night  
>my dare." You kissed his lips one more time then closed your eyes."I<br>love you two (y/n)-Chan."


	4. Happy

"Good morning my dear Nats-Kun I hope  
>you had a good nice rest."You said as you<br>look over at your boyfriend who looks  
>so cute when he has sleepy eyes."Morning<br>(y/n)-Chan I slept well and I-I um enjoyed  
>last night you know."He looks at you nervously<br>and then reach for a kiss then blush a little  
>before getting up.<p>

"You look so cute when you get up  
>in the morning maybe I should<br>keep you in the bed for the next  
>three hours."He blushes and tried to<br>walk away but he tripped and hurt  
>his face."Nats-Kun are you ok you<br>seem a bit off maybe I should  
>keep you in the bed."<p>

"No I'm ok just come help me up  
>plewase and thawkn you."He said it<br>all cutely and you picked him up and  
>placed him on the bed."Wh-what are you<br>doing (y/n)-Chan stop that it feels so  
>ah~ so."He begin to stutter then he just<br>gave in and allow you to have your way.  
>"I love you even if you do this to me I<br>do like it to be truthful." You smiled and  
>then went back to sleep next to his undress<br>body.


End file.
